<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm your baby! by Angel_YoungMi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119435">I'm your baby!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi'>Angel_YoungMi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, big babies, for yunho anyway, i promise this one has more fluff than angst, little bit angst, overgrown puppies, puppy mingi, puppy yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm your baby!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a oneshot about a jealous Yunho as I found out long ago that Yunho is somewhat a jealous person and get jealous easily. </p><p>Babie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yunho huffed while looking at his phone, his pouts are on full display as he watches fans' comments on their recent video. Yunho loves his fans very much but he can't help his jealousy when they talk about Mingi being more suitable with the other members rather than with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's mine you know..</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yunho thought, his pouting on full display as he huffed. Yunho looks over to his boyfriend who is currently playing games on their PS4 with Wooyoung and his pouts become more prominent. Mingi is playing happily with Wooyoung and Wooyoung seems happy too as he leans closer to Mingi to discuss further on their strategy for the games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without realizing, Yunho becomes more jealous. Yunho clutched his sweater with both of his hands as he try to contain his jealousy but watching his boyfriend and his best friend getting closer and closer, Yunho felt like yanking Wooyoung out of the way but he knew that will upset both Wooyoung AND Mingi and he doesn't want that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho huffed and stood from the couch, about to walk to the kitchen to maybe have some snacks to help with his mood but Mingi saw him. "Yun? Are you going to the kitchen? Can you get us some snacks and drinks?" Mingi said and Yunho was about to retort but Mingi was already concentrating on his game again, making Yunho puffed his cheeks and stomped to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being incredibly jealous right now, Yunho still gets the drinks and snacks for Mingi and Wooyoung, placing it near the duo before he sits right next to Mingi, his knee touching Mingi's. Yunho pouts again when Mingi doesn't seem to realize that he's there so he tries playing with Mingi's shorts, tugging it and drawing whatever he could think of on Mingi's exposed thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho huffs again when Mingi doesn't do anything and keeps on playing the game, ignoring his jealous boyfriend. "Min? When will you finish?" Yunho asked softly as he looked over to the TV. "Hm? I don't know. We're not half way there yet. We kind of want to at least finish until Chapter 5." Mingi answered. "What Chapter are you guys in?" Yunho asked. "2." Mingi said and Yunho whines, tugging on Mingi's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't you guys play it some other time? I'm bored.. Min~~" Yunho whines and Mingi actually shoved him a bit with his shoulder, "Later Yun. Let me play this. It's hard for me and Wooyoung to play this because you and the others always hog the PS4 first." Mingi grumbles and Yunho pouts but he knows what Mingi said is true so he sighs and stands up before going over to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's with the long face pup?" San said as soon as Yunho entered their shared room. "Nothing.." Yunho mumbled as he flopped down on his bed, shoving his face under the pillow, holding himself back from screaming out of frustration. San blinks and bent down a bit from his upper bed, tilting his head, looking over to the big baby on his stomach while his head under his pillow but San can also see how Yunho's hands are in fists. Shrugging, San lay back on his bed and stroked Shiber slowly again, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This continued on for a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where Mingi is constantly with Wooyoung to discuss their strategies for the game or Mingi hanging out with the others, leaving Yunho to entertain himself. Yunho started to feel left out by his own boyfriend and he doesn't like that one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's worse when Mingi openly said that he loves Wooyoung on their recent Vlive and opted to ignore Yunho for the whole live, making the older have to bite his lips a few times so that the fans won't catch his pouts. Seonghwa subtly pats Yunho's thigh under the table when he caught Yunho sigh sadly and looked over to Mingi and Wooyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho concentrates on fans' comments throughout the Vlive, being silent most of the time and it doesn't really lift up his spirit when all he caught is fans writing how cute Mingi is being with Wooyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho just wants the Vlive to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with you being gloomy throughout the live Yun?" Mingi asked once they ended the Vlive. "I don't know. You tell me." Yunho scoffed, making Mingi frown. "What? Was it because I said I love Wooyoung? Oh come on. Isn't that a bit immature? You're the one who has the title of my boyfriend, not Wooyoung." Mingi said as he is getting angrier at the thought of Yunho who thinks that he loves Wooyoung more than he loves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? I'm not sure about that nowadays Min.." Yunho said and Mingi huffed. "What the hell are you talking about?" Mingi said perplexed while the others are watching awkwardly as Wooyoung leans into Yeosang and San, looking worriedly over to Yunho and Mingi bickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough guys. If you still want to bicker with each other, do it at home. Let's go." Hongjoong said with his leader voice. Yunho huffed and walk out of the room to go to their van while Mingi ruffled his hair frustratingly before tailing with the others, walking with Wooyoung instead of running after Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which Yunho was begrudgingly aware of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to their dorm is silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho sighs. He's tired. Mentally. He hates it when he feels jealous and starts to think that he's being immature right now. Just like what Mingi had told him. He doesn't want to get into a fight with Mingi. That is why he holds it back for a week but every day keeps worsening and he can't help but feel this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not helping when Mingi ignores him when they finally arrive in their dorm. He had hoped that maybe Mingi would come to him, even if there would be yelling again. He had hoped that Mingi would come and try to sort things out but the younger went to WooSang's room right after he had showered instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Yunho let him. He's tired anyway. Yunho went to shower and when Seonghwa asked if he wanted to have dinner with the rest of them or not, Yunho declined politely, saying he's not hungry and wanted to sleep. Seonghwa pat Yunho's head softly and told him a soft 'Good Night' which Yunho reciprocates and went to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mingi ah, I think you should talk to Yunho." Seonghwa said as they started to eat dinner in the kitchen. "Why? If he wants to be immature, I don't want to talk to him." Mingi huffed. "Say, Mingi hyung. When was the last time you actually spent time with Yunho hyung?" Jongho asked quietly, tilting his head. Mingi frowns. "I spend time with him almost everyday." Mingi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Really? I only saw you with Woo nowadays. I'm getting jealous here you know?" San said and Wooyoung sheepishly scratch his neck before putting his head on San's shoulder which San playfully shoved him before feeding Wooyoung. "Are you sure? Everyday? What did you do with Yunho yesterday?" Hongjoong asked tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi blinks. "Yesterday..... Uh.... We ate together. Yeah. We ate together." Mingi said. "Yesterday we all ate together Mingi ah. Not to mention, Yunho sat next to me for every meal." Hongjoong said, crossing his arms on his chest. "Mingi ah, I think you need to spend more time with Yunho. He's like a kicked puppy nowadays." Yeosang said and Mingi grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is everyone siding with him?? San seems fine with me spending time with Wooyoung because we were discussing the strategies for our game, that's all! Why can't Yunho do the same??" Mingi said. "Well, did you go to Yunho and maybe cuddle with him for 1 or 2 hours after that, Mingi ah? Cause Wooyoung did that, that's why I'm fine with it." San countered and Mingi blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think about it Mingi ah.. We're not siding with the pup but have you really looked at him these few days? He rarely smiles and bounces around anymore you know?" Seonghwa said. "Yunho hyung also eats less. He always gave his food to me. It looks like he didn't even finish half of it." Jongho said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just think about it Mingi ah." Hongjoong said and Mingi huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Yunho?" Mingi asked the first thing in the morning to San who just walked out of his room. "Inside. Still sleeping. I don't think he actually really slept last night. Keeps hearing him tossing and turning all night." San said and Mingi frowned a bit before nodding his head and went into YunSan's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi walks to the bed and he softly sighs, looking over to the big bundle on the bed. Mingi was about to sit and wake Yunho up when he found out that Yunho had clutched his phone while sleeping so Mingi sat quietly and took the phone from Yunho's hand. He was about to lock it and put it aside when he caught the page that Yunho was reading last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mingi look so cute with Wooyoung.. Mingi should date Wooyoung for real.." Mingi mumbled as he read what the fans had wrote. "YunGi is dead, it's WooGi time.. I love how Wooyoung fits right in Mingi's arms.." Mingi read more and he sigh softly, locking the phone and put it on the table. "Was I neglecting my baby and was not even aware of it..? He's wearing my sweater too.." Mingi mumbled softly as he watch Yunho sleep and gently caress Yunho's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi found a few dry tears marks on Yunho's cheeks and he instantly felt guilty. He caresses Yunho's cheeks before leaning in and kissing Yunho's nose, making Yunho scrunch his face up cutely. Mingi chuckles and kisses it again before he leans further down and kisses Yunho's lips. Yunho stirred and opened his eyes slowly and blinked when all he could see at the moment was red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning baby." Mingi said softly and Yunho stared at Mingi, blinking a few times. Mingi chuckles softly at Yunho's confused stare and leans down, kissing his lips. "Wake up bub, it's already 10." Mingi said and Yunho instantly pouted though he liked the kiss. "Why aren't you with Wooyoungie?" Yunho mumbled sleepily and Mingi blinked. "Usually you will already play the game with him when it's our day off at time like this." Yunho explained and Mingi sigh softly, caressing Yunho's cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know.. I'm sorry.. Everyone scolded me last night and after a few hours of thinking, I realized I neglected you these few days.. I'm so sorry baby.." Mingi said softly. Yunho pouts even more. "I'm still upset with you though." Yunho said and Mingi nodded his head sadly. "I know. Let me make it up to you?" Mingi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do anything that you want me to do today. Anything. I won't object to any of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if I told you to leave me alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".......if you say so..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho hummed and he melted when Mingi looked at him sadly, looking like a kicked puppy. Yunho tilted his head, thinking. "Hm... Shower with me? You can shampoo my hair." Yunho said and Mingi beams up, nodding his head vigorously. "Sure! Let's go!" Mingi said as he stood up from the bed, pulling Yunho with him. Yunho let him as the younger led him to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shower ends up making Yunho a bit happy as Mingi did a very good job at shampooing his hair and they are currently in Yunho's room, on Yunho's bed as Mingi is drying Yunho's hair with a hair dryer. Yunho had demanded for Mingi's sweater so Mingi gave him one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm hungry." Yunho said, pouting after his hair is dried. Mingi chuckles softly. "To the kitchen then." Mingi said and took Yunho's hand, intertwined it with his and walked to the kitchen together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hwa hyung, what do we have for breakfast?" Mingi said as soon as they arrived in the kitchen. Seonghwa looked over to the 2 overgrown puppies and chuckles, shaking his head. "Pancakes." Seonghwa said as he tilted his head towards their dinner table. Mingi nods his head and pushes Yunho down onto one of the chairs before grabbing a plate, a fork and a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi sits next to Yunho and begins to put a few pancakes on the plate and pour lots of honey just how Yunho loves it before he cuts it up and brings it to Yunho's mouth. Yunho smiles his kitty smile and eats it happily, watching Mingi eat his portion each time after he fed Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they finished their pancakes and did the dishes, Yunho pulled Mingi to their living room and pushed Mingi down on the couch before he settled down on Mingi's lap. Mingi subtly looked at the PS4 as he really wanted to continue his game but he had promised Yunho so he had to hold the urge for today and sigh softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yunho suddenly called Wooyoung to bring their controller and sat next to them on the couch. Mingi tilted his head and watched Yunho silently as he took one of the controllers and passed it to him. "Baby?" Mingi said, his voice laced with unspoken questions. Yunho hummed. "I wanna watch you guys play, if that's okay?" Yunho said softly and Wooyoung happily nodded as Mingi kissed Yunho on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you baby!" MIngi said and Yunho giggled and made himself comfortable in Mingi's arms as Mingi pulled Yunho closer to him, Yunho's back to his chest as he wound his arms around Yunho as Yunho lay his head in the crook of Mingi's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start playing and Yunho happily watches while sometimes giving a few of his opinions which are very helpful as they progress rapidly because of Yunho's ideas and guidance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They play for a few hours and Mingi is aware that Yunho had become silent so he paused the game and Wooyoung looked over to him questioningly. Mingi looked down and saw Yunho had fallen asleep and he smiled fondly before facing Wooyoung. "Woo, can we continue later? It's better for him to sleep on a bed. San told me he hadn't really slept last night. He must be tired still." Mingi said quietly and Wooyoung nodded his head, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. I'll go cuddle with San in my room then. You know where to find me later." Wooyoung said as he stood up from the couch and headed to his room. Mingi picks his baby up gently and starts walking to YunSan's room and puts Yunho on his bed. He was about to slide in next to Yunho when Yunho stirred and sleepily mumbles, "Min..? What are you doing..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi chuckles as he slides in completely and pulls Yunho closer to him. "Go to sleep baby. I'll be here." Mingi said softly and Yunho put his head on Mingi's chest and wrapped his arm around Mingi's waist. "But what about your game..?" Yunho mumbled, his eyes already closing as Mingi caressed Yunho's hair and kissing his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. We'll continue after you wake up. I like it more when you're in my arms while I'm playing it anyway." Mingi said and Yunho hummed. "Okay then.. Love you.." Yunho said sleepily and Mingi chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments! thank you!! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>